


A failsafe

by Celtic_Neko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Neko/pseuds/Celtic_Neko





	A failsafe

"Robin! What the hell is this?" Lucina shouted, slamming a sheet of paper on the desk in the tent Robin and her shared. Robin quickly looked over to the paper and went to writing.

"A failsafe," Robin responded in a monotone voice.

"Don't you dare give me that one word crap Robin," Lucina scolded.

"You've read it so you already know the purpose," Robin answered, once again in a monotone voice.

"Then you know why I'm furious, keeping this from father! Really?" Lucina asked shocked.

It was a peace treaty between Valm and Ylisse. Robin was working on it without Chrom being aware.

Robin slammed her hands on the desk snapping the quill she was writing with. Quickly standing and turning to her love.

"You think I want to do this Luci! If you haven't noticed we are being fucking annihilated out there! Those crazy bastards from Ragna Frerox are losing morale! And today Miriel got put into a bloody hospital bed" Robin screamed.

Lucina jumped back slightly. Robin had never cussed to the best of her knowledge.

"What your doing is brushing extremely close to treason!" Lucina yelled.

"I know, if your stubborn ass of a father doesn't start listening to me he'll be ran through!" Robin shouted back.

"He won't," Lucina said gritting her teeth.

"How are you sure of this?" Robin asked.

"He'll be-" Lucina began to say what she said the first time they met.

"Betrayed by the person he trusts most," Robin finished sarcastically.

"Do you doubt me?" Lucina asked somehow more angry.

"You, Owain, Inigo and the other children already fuck up that prediction by simply being here!" Robin shouted, raising her arms.

Lucina stood there silent. She was right. Them simply traveling back in time would have affected the future not to mention her and Robin becoming Lovers.

"Rules of succession would put Lissia on the throne and I doubt she'd want to fight after watching her older brother murdered in front of her," Robin said.

"So your plan would be to manipulate her into signing it," Lucina said shaking.

"No," Robin simply responded.

"Then why is it here!" Lucina shouted once again.

"It. Is. A. Failsafe." Robin said now shaking.

"You didn't answer me," Lucina said.

"It's to stop everyone I love and care about from being killed!" Robin snapped beginning to cry.

"Then why keep it from father?" Lucina asked.

"He wouldn't of let me do it. I'm going behind his back to hopefully keep everyone alive," Robin sobbed.

She'd moved past anger. Now she was in an emotional whiplash where everything flooded out. Lucina stood there in silence contemplation. Robin was right Chrom wouldn't consider the possibility so long as there was a chance at victory.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Lucina said taking her lover into her arms. Robin proceeded to berated her with many "thank you"s and "I love you"s. Once Robin calmed down Lucina asked her final question.

"Does anybody else know?" Lucina asked.

"Only Tiki, she's acting neutral party," Robin answered still clinging to her lover.


End file.
